Anarchy Sexual Akuma Andersen!
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Andersen is a new boy in Daten City, there, he meets four girls who change his life RADICALLY, and Romantically. Rated M because, you know how this anime is! Note: The pairs aren't actually Pairs. They're just each one's sisters.
1. 1 - Quick Escalation

_After I've seen this anime, **I FREAKING LOVED IT!**_

* * *

This would be a normal vacation if I never met four girls.

Panty, Scanty, Stocking and Kneesocks.

There is a major difference between each two of them.

Panty and Stocking are Angels.

Scanty and Kneesocks are Demons.

Both pair of sisters hate each other, but I was able to be-friend them.

My name right now, is Anarchy Andersen Akuma.

But I was just Andersen Hylter Before...

* * *

_2 months earlier...  
_

* * *

It was my first day at Daten High, and I had NO IDEA the school had some changes.

"Oh don't worry, we forgive you since you're new in the city, here's your uniform." The guard of the school gave me the uniform, it was just a T-shirt and some beige Jeans, nothing biggie.

"Thank you." I dressed them on the bathroom and went to my class.

[I kinda want to know why the guards though...] I thought. Some of the school students started to get in my class.

Including... Two Red girls?

"...and then I said: 'I'll be going back if you don't frrrreak mind!'"

"Hahahahahaha! That was a funny way of saying that!" These girls were different than I thought...

One had light green hair and two horns on her head.

The other had a light blue hair wrapped in a ponytail and had only one horn.

"Um... excuse me?" I said, the two girls noticed me automatically "What are you two?".

"Why do you ask?" The Green Haired girl said.

"Um... I recently arrived in Daten City, and... Well, I heard the town is going through some, uh... "Ghost" hazard, but I just wanted to live my life here, a little vacation." I assured them. They smiled.

"Ah! You're new here? Well welcome to Daten City then!" The blue haired girl said "I'm Kneesocks".

"I'm Scanty" The green haired girl sa-... Wait... "Kneesocks? Scanty?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not to offend or anything, but aren't these names related to Lingerie?" The girls just laughed at that.

"Oh don't worry, we get that a lot!" Kneesocks said "We're not surprised that someone can confuse our names with that!"

"Well say it to yourself..." Another girl said, when I looked at the door, two other girls were standing there.

One was blond with a little look on her face that targeted the girls with me.

The other, that was the one who talked, had purple and pink hair, and she looked goth.

"What are you two doing with him?" The blond girl asked already.

"Hey! In their defense, they were just talking with me!" I said angrily to look dangerous to that girl, but she seemed calm "What? Not afraid of a boy?"

"I wouldn't be afraid of you when I can shoot you!" Oh, she wants a challenge huh? Before I could challenge her though...

"PANTY! FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP PUSHING FIGHTS!" Wait... WHAT?!

"**YOU'RE CALLED PANTY?!**" I shouted.

"Why is that a suprise? My sister here is called Stocking." That done it, I fainted.

"I think you broke him Panty" Scanty said.

* * *

_Some minutes later..._

* * *

"I have goosebumps..." I admitted.

"Why?" Panty asked.

"Why are you four with LINGERIE NAMES?!" Now the girls were scared, they knew their names were normal for THEM, but for ME?! **SERIOUSLY?!**

"Maybe it's because he's REALLY new here..." [Very funny Panty!]

"Of course I'm new here! I can't even know how to feel about you four!" Wait... I was able to say THAT?! All of the girls blushed!

"Oh sorry! I didn't want to snap like that!" My life is over...

"Hey, calm down boy, we're not doing anything to you! At least... Yet." Panty said looking at the Demon sisters.

"What?! Like he said, we didn't do anything to him!"

"I still defend them!" I said. (I know Scanty and Kneesocks are the evil ones, but in this story, they will pair up with the Angels thanks to Andersen.)

"*sigh* Whatever, why are you here boy?" Stocking asked

"I'm here for vacation, but still study."

"A study vacation? Pretty lame if you ask me." Panty said

"It would be lame to fight some red girls." At this Panty went curious.

"Don't you know what these two are?"

"No I don't. I don't even know what YOU TWO are." Now they went a little happier and said what I wanted to know.

"Me and Stocking are Angels."

"Me and Kneesocks are Demons."

"Oh... This explains why you girls hate each other, just don't scare me next time OK?"

"No promises."

* * *

_One day later...  
_

* * *

What the hell's going on? First up I meet these four strange girls who have lingerie names, Second, the Demon girls cancel school because I fainted, and lastly... Why do I have a little warm feeling? I mean, it's not like I want to date these crazy girls right? Oh well, lots of thoughts on my mind, hopefully I will take them off in the PE class (Physical Education).

"Welcome to the PE class students." Ms. Julia said, and, ironically enough, I was between the Angels and Demons.

"Do you students practice some sports?" The teacher asked.

"Soccer"

"Volleyball!"

"I like Basketball!"

"...Handball" The Angels Said

"Ironically, we like Handball too." The Demons said

"Martial Arts" Suddenly, everyone stared at me. "What? It's a sport!"

"He's right" The teacher confirmed "What's your martial arts new boy?"

"One, It's Andersen." I corrected her "Two, I practice Taekwondo." This time, the Angels and Demons stared at me.

"I'm surprised you have the nerve to say that." Both pair of sisters said.

"You want to challenge me?" I jumped into my fighting stance (It's just like Juri's from Street Fighter, only more masculine. "Well bring it on!"

They all went surprised at my challenge, but Stocking just took off her... uh... Stocking (With a little stare from the boys), and transformed it into Stripe, her blade.

* * *

**ANDERSEN vs STOCKING**

READY

**FIGHT**

It seems Stocking is one hell of a courageous girl, not like the rest of the girls, oh well, I can't stop now! She made the First Attack, but I blocked it with my kicks, being a Taekwondo black-belt, I am master in this art, I landed some attacks on her, she blocked some of them with stripe, but I landed some of them, she tried slashing me on half, but I jumped, avoiding it, they I started a combo, I call it the "Taekwondo Breakdown", I first landed a knee on her belly, then I proceed to land lots kicks into her, until I did the last hit which was kick her to the side. She was still conscious, and not quitting anytime soon, she launched her blade at my belly, but I avoided it, and kicked her head into the ground.

"OK, OK... Ow... You won... Ouch..." I was proud.

**K.O.**

* * *

After I defeated Stocking, the other students were flabbergasted. Except for Scanty.

"Anyone else?" I challenged.

"You defeated an Angel." Scanty said, pulling out her handgun. "Let's see how you do with a Demon."

* * *

**ANDERSEN vs SCANTY**

ROUND 1

**FIGHT!**

She is gonna be a lot harder, because of her guns, but I wasn't afraid, I started running around and she started shooting. Of course she missed all of the shots.

"Stand still you!" She shouted

"Sorry sexy! Not today!" Wait, what did I said? She kept shooting, but now her face was pink, since she's already red. I started running closer to her, and then I got out of her sight, then suddenly...

"HI!" She turned around, but was kicked in the head instead, and then I landed a combo on her, knocking her out.

**K.O.**

But I didn't let my guard down, because she lifted herself and transformed into a full demon, a really sexy one too.

"Let's do it again shall we?" We both said.

ROUND 2

**FIGHT!**

Instead of using her guns this time, she used her hands and legs to fight me, now we're talking! Hand-to-Foot combat! And she was almost a natural in that!

"You're pretty good." I said while attacking and defending

"Well, never judge a lady by her looks." She affirmed, and I totally agree with her, because she landed a punch in my face and started a combo, in the end of it, she kissed me, now I was blushing, what kind of combo ends with a kiss?

"How was that?" She asked.

"Nice, but..." I jumped a little and she had NO time to react when I landed my:

"SHICHISEI! SENKUU-KYAKUU!" I landed my final hit on her, I made a kick that crossed her body, knocking her out a second time, and this time, for real.

"He's too strong!" She shouted before falling into the ground.

**K.O.**

* * *

Kneesocks was a LOT surprised about that defeat. It's like she found a new rival to her and her sister, but the same went to Panty and HER sister, I was on my fighting stance after Scanty lifted.

"But... how did you...?" I left my stance.

"Let's just say I'm not a boy to play with." I said, then winked at her "Oh, and Scanty?"

"Yes?" I showed her her panties. "You dropped those." I spun it of my finger and threw at her, she blushed.

"Thank you." She put them on and we resumed the PE class.

* * *

_One day later..._

* * *

I think I understand now this feeling within me., I like these four, despite their behavior, so I befriended them quickly, until...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH HELP US! A MONSTER!" I was just walking around Daten City with Panty and Stocking when we heard the scream. In front of us was an almost Ten-feet-tall GHOST.

If I wasn't courageous, I would be FUCKED. So I tried landing a kick (by Panty and Stocking's surprise) in the monster, but I just passed it like it was nothing. At least I landed on the ground perfectly.

"What? Why didn't I inflicted damage?!" I said

"Because you're human! You can't fight ghosts!" Panty said. Well SHIT, I can't help them fight! I had to watch! But suddenly, a lighting came almost hitting me.

"OHMYGOD!" I shouted, then suddenly, a ring appeared floating where the Lightning struck, someone spoke on my head.

"Use this Andersen." It said "Use this, and help the Anarchy Sisters." I didn't hear the voice after that, but as it said, I can't let them fight alone, so I took the ring and put it on my finger (the middle one, just... because).

I closed my eyes, trying to feel the world around me, Panty and Stocking were still fighting the monster, then I felt that Panty was going to take a HUGE hit! So I snapped my eyes open and...

**POW!**

I kicked the hand that was gonna hit her with an UNIMAGINABLE FORCE.

"EAT YOUR HEART OUT YOU MONSTER!" I showed him my middle finger, with the ring I was wearing.

"THE DIVINE RING?!" Panty and Stocking shouted surprised. Then I proceeded to kick the monster's face, the sisters still surprised by me.

"Are you gonna stare at me the whole fight?!" That snapped them back into action, and we fought the ghost together.

When he was on his last hit, I said: "You girls ready?!"

"You betcha!" So we jumped in the air and then...

KICKED HIS HEART OUT.

"**SHICHISEI! SENKUU-KYAKU!"**

And that K.O'd the monster, a bell rang.

"Huh? What is this bell?" I asked.

"This bell means we got some Heaven Coins." Stocking explained.

"Why would you need Heaven Coins?"

"We are trying to buy our way back to Heaven." Panty said.

"Buy your way back to heaven? You HAVE to explain me what's going on!"

"Let's go to the church, Garterbelt will explain everything to you." Panty said with a little look on her face.

"Better not try anything funny with me Ms. Undergarments!" She blushed at that.

* * *

_Hehe! Yep! Lots of action already!  
_

**_In the next episode:_**

_"So, what are your interests?"_

_"Oh, I'm more into men."_

_"While I stay with the sweets."_

_"What sweets? Chocolate?"_

_"Yep! Those kinds!"_

_"Ah. Also, men?_

_"Because I get a LOT In the mood, if you know what I mean."_


	2. 2 - Stocks, Socks, Focks

_It's STOCKING TIME!_

_Also, HOLY CRAP! 2.000+ in the last chapter?!_

_Also, Also, Yeah... StockingXAndersen clop in this chapter_

_Also, Also, Also, Stocking never went demon._

* * *

"What do you mean, 'help them beat the demons'?! I'm their friend too ya know!" Andersen was just told by Garterbelt, Panty and Stocking's "father", that he wants him to help the Anarchy Sisters to beat ghosts and Corsair's daughters. "I say that the ghosts are fine, but about the Demon Sisters, we need to find another way."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!" Panty shouted

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! I'M THINKING ABOUT KICKING THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KNOW SO MUCH THIS TAEKWON-SHIT THAT YOU CAN AVOID MY BULLETS!"

"LISTEN YOU WHORE! I'M ALREADY HATING YOU OK?! SO **SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP!"**

**"EVERYONE SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPP!" **Stocking shouted louder, and shut Andersen and Panty up.

"LOOK, HE'S HERE TO HELP US, EITHER KICKING GHOST ASS OR TALKING WITH THE DEMON SISTERS, UNTIL OUR MISSION IS COMPLETE **WE WILL STOP FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER!**" Stocking looked VERY angry, even more about the fact that her SISTER had started.

"I thought I was that angry." I said surprised.

"Well, when you have to live with a fucking whore you get angry like that." (Cursing in this FanFic just because)

"*sigh* I have to talk to you girls about your interests sometime soon..."

"Well I say you have the day off" Garterbelt said to me "Go walk for a while, I'm sure you're a little stressed from these two pain in the ass."

"Works for me."

* * *

_2 minutes later, in See-Through..._

* * *

We were driving through Daten City in See-Through, the Angels' Hummer H1 Alpha Cabrio.

"So, what are your interests?" I asked

"Oh, I'm more into men." Panty said

"While I stay with the sweets." Stocking answered.

"What sweets? Chocolate?"

"Yep! Those kinds!"

"Ah. Also, men?

"Because I get a LOT In the mood, if you know what I mean."

"I think that's why Stocking calls you a whore."

"Yeah she doesn't get many men because of her love with sweets."

"What do you mean she doesn't get any men?! Just look at her figure!" I mean, come on! Stocking can't be THAT bad right?! A perfect slender body, pretty face, heck, even her BREASTS if I say so! (Andersen is 19)

"Um... Ander? You're making me blush... That is not normal of me..." Stocking confessed.

"Really? Better not ask though." I said, respecting her privacy.

* * *

_Later, at night...  
_

* * *

Stocking and Panty were forced to agree of switching bedrooms every night I sleep with the Angels. This first night, I'm sleeping with Stocking, since she's a little more, um... Controlled than Panty.

At that moment, I couldn't resist asking.

"Hey Stocking?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really not interested in men or in a relationship?" She paused for a moment before answering.

"This is why I like that me and my sister have separate rooms, we can protect our privacy without the craziness of the other." She then proceeds "I'm actually trying to find a man that doesn't discuss about my liking to sweets, I mean... I LOVE SUGAR! I just can't get any men to understand me..." That must be pretty sad to hear...

"Hey." I started "To be honest, I kinda like a little sugar rush too!"

"REALLY?" I could say Stocking was excited.

"Mmhm! I prefer chocolate, not because it's an aphrodisiac, it's my favorite sweet!"

"Oh?" She then gets something from her closeEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"**CHOCOLATE!**" Sure enough, here she comes with a BIG chocolate Cake!

"Dig in!"

* * *

_100 munches later..._

* * *

I.

Was.

Full.

I mean, she had a chocolate cake! I can't resist one!

She does have a taste for sweets huh? Well, she was eating her own piece, but in a different way...

It's like she was trying to seduce me with all of that sweetness she has...

Actually, these Angels and Demons already seduced me the moment I met them.

Also, just when I was about to sleep...

"Andersen..."

"Huh? Something on your mind Stocking?" She paused, maybe it's something that's been bo-

"Have you ever wondered if I was a virgin?" ...

THAT was unexpected.

"Why do you ask that?" I said blushing "Do you need some help?" Wait. "OH! Sorry, I didn't mean to say tha-" she cut me off with her finger.

"Panty doesn't need to know this... OK?" She said to me

"..." [Oh, just go with it.] "OK."

* * *

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

Stocking and I started kissing when we laid down, so it looks like she's a virgin. Obviously, Panty isn't a virgin

(Panty ALSO doesn't have the disease Garter said on Episode 12 Part 2: Panty + Brief)

"I thought you didn't enjoy these things?"

"Only when Panty isn't around... Let's see what's under here..." She wanted to take off my jeans, but...

"Are you that big?"

"Yeah... I get that a lot. Also, I'm not virgin." (WHO SAW THAT COMING?!)

"So... that's why you're so *lick* big..." She started sucking my dick's head off. "Mmmmmmmm~ So sweeeeeeet!"

"Ah... Stocking..." I couldn't believe it. A girl that wasn't too interested in sex OR men was sucking me! ME! **AND SHE'S A FUCKING ANGEL FOR GOD'S SAKE! ***ahem* better not lose myself in so much pleasure...

"Stocking! Dammit, how can you be so good being a VIRGIN!? *long moan*" I guess I can't help it either, Stocking never done this, yet she's very good at this. I wonder why...

"G...G...Gah...! S-St-Stocks! I... I'm gonna..." I couldn't even hold it. I came! I came because of a VIRGIN.

"Mmmmmmm... Mah! Now I see how sweet you are! Ah~" Stocking was licking my sperm all over her face.

"Come now boy." She said "I guess it was time I lost my virginity..."

"Are you sure? It always hurts the first time..."

"Ahh~~ I don't care! Just put it there!"

"If you say so~" I just lost all contact with reality and put it inside her pussy

(If you don't know, the ~ or ~~ after a speech means it's in a sexy voice)

"Ahh~~! Ohh~~! So... BIG!" My god, she was so tight. I guess not having sex for a long time does this to you.

"Oooohhh~~! Panty is not going to BELIEVE in this~~! Aahh~~!" She's having so much fun, I wonder what would happen if Panty was here instead...

"Mmmm~~! Oh~! Andy boy~~! I'm gonna...!" We released screams of pleasure when we cummed into each other, oh man! I didn't had this much pleasure since the last girlfriend!

"*pant* *pant* *pant* Andy... That was SO sweet..."

"I didn't even thought you had it in you Stocks..." I was completely surprised indeed, and Panty will be too when we tell her!

* * *

_Welp!_

**_In the next episode:_**

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
_

_"Yep, we did it back at Stocks' room!"_

_"It was SO sweet! Now I know how you feel Panty!"_

_"It was that good huh?"_

_"Oh I KNOW you wouldn't mind in THIS night!"_


End file.
